Big the Cat
|englishactor = Oliver Wyman |japanactor = Takashi Nagasako |age = 18Eyecatch card info |weight = 280 kg (616 lb) |height = 200 cm (6' 6") |species = Cat |gender = Male |birthplace = Parallel EarthThe world where Big comes from is not named in the anime and comics. The comics state, though, that Big and his friends traveled across dimensions on a parallel planet, Earth. |fur color = Dark violet, purple, white |alignment = Good |food = Fish |eye color = Yellow |attire = *Tan gloves *Tan and mango colored belt *Yellow sandals |otheractor = Ireneusz Załóg }} Big the Cat (ビッグ ・ザ ・キャット Biggu za Kyatto?) is a supporting character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He has a minor role within the series including his role in Sonic Adventure during the Chaos Saga of the anime series. History Anime Big is first seen sleeping by a river with Froggy in the beginning of episode one. His most notable appearance was during the Sonic Adventure adaptation, where he played the same role as he did in the game. At the start of the series, he was apparently caught in the Chaos Control explosion that transported the main characters from their world to Earth. However, he did not make another appearance until a second Chaos Control event brought several locations from their world to Earth, though in one episode, he is seen fighting with Ella in a tournament in the Japanese version (the English dub has cut the entire fight between the two). It is unknown if Big somehow remained on his homeworld until the second event, or if he had been on Earth the entire time. Archie Comics Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans Big and Froggy found themselves in Paris fishing in the river, when they were interrupted by fireworks. They watched the fireworks and walked towards them to see where they were coming from. As Big remembered the fireworks, he is alerted by Froggy over to a disguised Dr. Eggman with Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. Big agreed with Froggy that he looked like Eggman, but ignored his suspicions as Nelson and Lindsay Thorndyke were unveiling the new space shuttle. Big watched as the space shuttle was shown to the crowd and Eggman unleashed various robots to attack the crowd for a distraction. Sonic, Tails and Amy rushed towards them as Big and Froggy overheard Eggman and realized that it was truly him. Big intervened as Eggman boasted about stealing the space shuttle. Eggman ran away after noticing Big, but is grabbed by his fishing rod and pulled back where Big knocking off his disguise. With his disguise exposed, Big and Froggy followed Eggman into the hall of mirrors with Tails, Amy, Rouge, Topaz and Eggman's robots. He was further joined by Sonic, Chris and Mister Tanaka as they searched for Eggman in the building.''Sonic X'' #8, "Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans - Part One" As they searched, another robot smashed through the building, and Big used his fishing rod to save Froggy. With all of them trapped in the sewers under rubble, Big and Froggy introduced themselves to Rouge, Topaz, Chris and Mr. Tanaka. Sonic, Tails and Amy eventually came to their rescue, but none of them were able to lift Big out of the sewer until Froggy jumped off him and they were able to lift Big easily. Tails, Amy and Rouge rushed to stop the robot while Big freed Froggy using his fishing rod. He managed to save Froggy as the defeated robot smashed through the hall of mirrors and joined the reunion with the cast after Eggman fled.''Sonic X'' #9, "Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans - Part Two" Later adventures Big would later travel back to Station Square and joined Sonic and his friends for a barbeque. He spent most of the time fishing in the swimming pool, until Chuck Thorndyke directed them to his telescope. He heard Chuck telling them that a meteorite with a Chaos Emerald inside would hit the South Pole. Chris decided to make it a competition that they would race to bring back to the Chaos Emerald; to which Big was picked to be on Sonic's team with him and Tails. Big and Froggy followed their team to the South Pole to grab the Chaos Emerald within the meteorite and worked with Sonic and Tails to grab it. He helped the team by attempting to fish out the meteorite and tripping Vector over his fishing line. His team arrived back first with the help of Sonic, but were unable to find the emerald in the meteorite. Chris arrived last with Charmy and Cream and had retrieved the Chaos Emerald, and thus winning the competition.''Sonic X'' #33, "Meteor Madness" Big stayed in Station Square with Froggy as Shadow from the Prime Zone arrived. He was fishing on the coastline as Sonic and Shadow confronted Eggman and Metal Sonic, where Shadow would use Chaos Control to leave with Metal Sonic.''Sonic X'' #40, "The End!" Personality Big is always relaxed and easy-going.1 As gentle and harmless as Big may appear to be though, when Dr. Eggman is threatening to harm Froggy, or certain people Big cares about, Big can be incredibly strong and will use his strength to protect his friends. Trivia * Big is the first character to appear in Sonic X. Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic animals